Olive's Parents
by LighterThanWhite
Summary: Olive finally stood up against Lexi and schooled her. Not only that, but along the way she mentions her parents, who are famous from another show. Want to know who?


**Horray! I'm back on this fourm :) So yeah, I do hope you enjoy this one shot. This took a lot of consideration, since. . . I couldn't decide if I should post it or not. But I did. And this story will be different because there is no intended couples, and it will make a BIG reference to another show ;) The idea for the plot came into mind when I read someone's youtube comment ;) So. . . enjoy, and I give props to the person who gave me the idea of Olive's parents. Thank you youtube ^_^**

**I do not own anything. Really.**

* * *

Today was one of those rare days when a teacher was absent, and Principle Skidmore couldn't find a replacement. She would do it herself, but she had an "appointment" waiting for her. Olive would have gladly took the position of a substitute teacher, but given the past experiences, which will haunt her, she declined the idea. Everyone in the class was either talking, doing work, or doing the heck they want that fills their desires. As usual, Lexi was painting her nails, Paisley looking confused at her compact mirror, and Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher having a group chat. The conversation they had started out normal but as Lexi's name came up, Lexi couldn't help herself but join in.

"I heard my name in your conversation. Did you three talk about my upcoming performance?" She gloated. The three rolled their eyes, as Paisley was getting amused at the reflection before her.

"Yes, we were talking about you. But not because of your performance." Chyna replied simply. Lexi just rolled her eyes, like they did, and blew and her freshly manicured hands.

"Well, someone should." She stated. The three continued on with their conversation, as she got curious to what they were talking about, and why her name had to be mentioned.

"Then why did you say my name?" She asked out of pure curiousity. She wouldn't dare talk to them. But if it concerns her, then she would.

"Because your pretty and talented?" Chyna responded.

"That was more of a question instead of a statement. Tell me now or I'll make your lives miserable." She huffed.

"You already do." Murmured Olive. Lexi just grinned at the fact that she liked to make trouble to them. Especially Chyna and Olive.

"Fine. If you must know, we were talking about how your parents are when they take care of you." Chyna said in a monotone voice.

"CHYNA!" Olive and Fletcher yelled. Chyna just smiled at them.

"Well. For your information, my parents take care of me well and are happy about it." Lexi insisted with a glare pointed towards the three.

"On a side note Lexi, spoiling someone wouldn't make parents happy." Olive replied, with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. She didn't know where the boost of confidence came from. Huh. Perhaps from her parent's genes.

"How dare you, you tiny little ant! My parents do not spoil me!" Lexi said with venom in her voice. Olive would have been terrified, but she wasn't in the mood at the moment.

"Stop your making me laugh." Olive spoke, pretending to laugh whilst holding her stomach. Chyna and Fletcher were amused by the way Olive had spoke to Lexi.

"I'll get you for that Doyle." Lexi growled. By now, everyone was watching the little banter in front of them.

"Olive." Fletcher warned, prepared to hold her back if nesessary. He didn't want to see his friend- a fellow A.N.T member, he meant, get in trouble. Especially not Olive since she had a perfect record of no fights or being called into the principles office.

"Awe, Lexi. I'm touched you remembered my last name." Olive retorted. Lexi was getting more agrivated, and it was visablly showing.

"Chyna! Control that little ant of yours!" She shouted in a commanding voice.

"Olive, relax. No need to fight with Lexi." Chyna babbled, patting Olive's back.

"Chyna, relax-" She copied.

"I would never fight with somone. Lexi and I were just having an agrument. A fight and an argument are two 'totally' different subjects. In order for a fight to erupt, someone would have been physically hurt. I don't want to go down that path." Olive smiled. By now, everyone was amused.

"Well, it sure sounded like a fight was about to happen." Fletcher said.

"Please Fletcher. Don't speak. Your voice annoys the heck out of me." Olive urged. Fletcher seemed unbothered by the comment in Olive's eyes, but he was emotionally hurt.

"What are you guys talking about?" Paisley joined in.

"First we were talking about Lexi's parents, then it came into a Lexi and Olive fig-"

"Argument Fletcher! Fights and arguments are different! Get the facts right!" Fletcher ignored her, and Paisley just nodded. Chyna felt like things were getting out of control and needed to fix it.

"Okay. Enough's enough." She stated in a calm voice.

"Let's just all do what we did before this argument had started. Got it?" But to no avail, Lexi or Olive did not hear.

"Okay, so what if my parent's spoil me? At least everyone has a point of talking about them. What about yours? I don't hear anyone talking about them." Lexi retorted, with a glint of evil in her voice. Olive just gave a grin.

"In fact Lexi, everyone does. They just don't know who was their child because I don't have either of their last names." Olive smiled. Everyone was getting intrigued, wanting to know more to whom Olive's parents were.

"Really now? Is that all you got? What kind of parents doesn't give their own child their last name(s)?" Lexi questioned.

"Well, if you must know for your own benefits, my parents couldn't decide on my name either. They wanted different names for me, and quite argued a lot about what to name me. So they took my name from a fancy resturant we all know and love, Olive Garden. My middle name, Daphne came from my mother because she replied, and I quote, 'I didn't see you suffer from giving birth! So I decide her middle name!'. And my last name? My dad named it, Doyle because it came from another doctor or scientist like him." Olive responded. Lexi was about to speak, but Olive cut her off.

"My dad has a very high intellect you see. He has an I.Q of 187, attended college at the age of 11, recieved his PhD at 16, and has an eidetic memory just like me." Chyna and Fletcher understood that she must got her intelligent side from her fathers gene. Seeing that no one was talking, she continued.

"My father always hated being in engaged in coitus, but as you can perfectly see, he doesn't." Olive giggled. No one knew what coitus was, and she laughed even louder knowing what it perfectly meant. She found it weird she knew what it was at the age of six.

"He has OCD, loves superhero's, say's Bazinga a lot, and he has a secret. But don't tell him I told you, he's batman." Everyone just looked at her weirdly.

"He's not batman!" Lexi exclaimed.

"And your not talented!" Olive rolled her eyes. She was talking about her parents, and Lexi dared to interupt? Lexi gave her a glare.

"Enough about my father. Now onto my mother. She lived across from my father before they started dating and whatnot. She worked at a Cheesecake factory, and occasionally at a bar-"

"Your telling me your mother was a stripper?" Lexi raised her eyebrows.

"Before judging my mother, I suggest you listen first. No, my mother wasn't a stripper. She was a bartender, and before you ask, she just needed a job to pay off her bills. She wanted to be an aspiring young actress, always attended casting calls, but never really made it past that. She and my dad were good friends, but they also carried that hate relationship. She dated his roommate at the time, but that shortly ended because of the awkwardness. Now? She's one of the many actresses you all speak about. She even earned her star at the 'Hollywood Walk of Fame' next to the one and only, Jennifer Aniston. She ended up dating my father, and got married." Olive explained, uncapping her water bottle, and drinking from it. Everyone was shocked. Mainly Chyna, Fletcher, and even Lexi.

"So what if your mother is famous? You could be lying for all I know." Lexi said. Olive just smirked in response.

"I didn't ask you, or any of you to believe me. I'm just stating what I know is true."

"Sure. Your friends and everyone else may believe you, but me and my friends won't."

"Friends? What friends? Paisley? Because what kind of friend are you if you keep mistreating her? When she broke both her arms and legs, you couldn't help but steal all the attention away from her. You wanted to be center stage, so you didn't care for her except yourself. She treats you with respect but how do you treat her? Like a stupid, retarded person! Not only that, but you dated her boyfriend Keith behind her back! Friend? What kind are you?" Olive mentioned. Lexi felt like she had just been slapped, and everyone ohhed and yelled out 'Burn!'.

"Just shut up Olive!" Lexi said, angry as ever. Fletcher was inwardly chuckling, and Chyna was too. Paisley on the other hand was still confused.

"No. Because I'm tired of being afraid by the likes of you. You treat people like servents, and that they don't have feelings. Well news flash Lexi, it may seem that everyone may like you, but in reality, they don't. You may be beautiful and all, but your attitude really stinks." Olive explained. Everyone clapped, and Lexi stood up.

"Oh yeah? Well-" She stumbled for words, as everyone now stared at her.

"Well I can sing better!" She exclaimed.

"I must admit. You do, but so can Chyna!" Olive spoke. It was Lexi's turn to laugh.

"What about you? Can you sing?" Lexi asked. Olive just smiled. Principle Skidmore was entered through the door, along with two other adults.

"Olive. Your parents are here." She scowled. Everyone was shocked to finally see her parents.

"Come on sweetie. We have to go to your doctors appointment." Her mother spoke, flipping her blonde hair to the side. _We know were her looks come from. _Chyna thought to herself. Her father on the other hand, looked at the classroom.

"I hope this classroom is sanitary. I don't want my daughter to be catching unknown germs and getting sick. I know I don't want to." He spoke, putting on some hand sanitizer. Everyone looked at Olive, who looked back at the two adults.

"Hold on mommy, daddy." She turned towards Lexi with that same smirk on her face.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty. Purr, purr, purr." She sang. Her mother smiled, and her father rolled his eyes. Olive stood up, and walked towards her parents.

"Bye Chyna! Bye Fletcher! See you afterschool!" And with that, the three left. Principle Skidmore left ten seconds after them. Everyone now looked at Lexi.

"I think someone just got burned." Chyna giggled. Fletcher just laughed, and decided to do some painting. Lexi on the other hand, feared everyone will now focus on Olive and not on her.

**Out by the car**

"Sleepy kitty is only for when your sick. Your not sick." Her father spoke, opening the car door.

"Sorry daddy." She apologized, putting on her seatbelt.

"Are you sick?" He questioned, feeling Olive's forehead.

"Dad-"

"Sweetie. Not now." His wife pleaded, possibly begged.

"We ought to make sure."

"That's what the doctors are for." She replied, turning the ignition with the key. Her father could've drived, but the problem was, he couldn't.

"The doctors aren't nearly as smart as me. I'm one of a kind."

"Yeah, I'm sure no one isn't as crazy as you." She replied, starting to back out of the parking lot.

"I'll have you know that my mother got me tested, and results say that I am indeed, not crazy."

"Oh your right. Your not crazy. Your an ass." She replied. Her father just stared at her.

"Mom. Dad. Stop already. And daddy. Being in a room with Lexi is a kind of sick." She replied. He just crossed his arm, but not before turning on the radio to play classical music. His wife was complaining while Olive listened to the soothing music.

"Just to tell you, after the appointment we are going to buy another wedding dress." Her mom spoke, looking at Olive before her eyes settled on the road.

"Mom, I aplogized for what I did long time ago." Olive whined.

"When I wrote, 'Save for Olive's Big Day' on the box, I didn't mean the science fair!" She scolded.

"But what's not bigger than the science fair?" She asked. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"I agree. What's not bigger than the science fair?" Her father also questioned. Driving to their destination, her mother glared at her father.

"Shut up, the both of you. Especially you. Your supposed to back me up!" She yelled. Her father just shrugged.

"What can you say? I'm a science man at heart."

"Well your heart will be in your ass soon." She grumbled.

"Just to let you know, pyshics aren't real." He said, which got her upset and gave him the finger.

"I swear, I will chop off your penis and you will never be able to do coitus action again." She said with pure venom in her voice. Olive just laughed whilst her father just mumbled words.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. So Olive was OOC, but who cares? Yeah, don't search up coitus. I'm warning you now, unless you know what it is. I'm not sure if it's spelled right, but don't try and be a smartass and google it.**

**Anway, catched the BIG reference to another show? I made it fairly obvious :) Well okay, really obvious. But hope you catched it. If not, google the hints! And catched who Olive's parents were? Please no flames once finding out ^_^ I'd like to personally thank MishMutts on youtube for the idea. The comment on the "Meet Olive" video inspired me. Don't mind any errors on this. I just typed this, and posted it in one entire day. The ending got a little T rated which is the rate on this one shot, so. . . hope I didn't go overboard. If I did, I apologize.**

**I apologize once again for how I portrayed Lexi. But I do admit, I love her character :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
